Goodbye
by musicbeyondmagic
Summary: Kurt is leaving for New York and he has to say his goodbyes. One-Shot.


A/N: _Hello! So I thought I'd try writing something that was in my head. I've never really written before so this might not be perfect, but I would still love to read any feedback! It's just a short one-shot of Kurt and Blaine's goodbye when Kurt is leaving for New York. I really hope that they have a proper goodbye in the show!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.  
_

Goodbye

Kurt turns to his family. He tightly wraps his arms around Carole, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She pulls back and smiles brightly at him.

"I'm so proud of you Kurt. You did it; you're going to be great!"

"Thank-you Carole, for everything." And Kurt means it, he really does. Carole has become one of most important people in his life, and more importantly, his dad's life too.

She pulls him in for another quick hug and passes him off to Burt, who's eyes are wet.

"Dad-" Kurt tilts his head as he laughs softly and pulls his Dad in for a hug. His father's arms wrap tightly around him and Kurt decides for a moment that he's never going to leave that spot, that moment. But Burt pulls back and drops a strong hand on Kurt shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so much Kurt. But know that I have never been more proud of you. I said it before and I'll say it again, you won." Kurt can't hold back the teary smile that spreads across his face, hugging his father tightly for just a little longer, his heart racing when he finally let's go. There's one more goodbye for him to make today. Finn and Rachel are both already gone, so they had their goodbyes, and he'll be seeing Rachel soon anyway. The rest of the glee club said their goodbyes this morning at the house, instead of accompanying him and crowding the airport.

But this goodbye is so much harder than the rest of the glee club. Because the rest of the glee club isn't Blaine.

When Kurt lifts his eyes to meet the other boy's, Blaine offers him a small smile. Kurt returns it without missing a beat. There's no possible way to not smile when the love of your life is smiling at you anyway! Both boys have unshed tears threatening to pool over at any moment. That's why they can't move. That's why they just stand there, a couple feet apart in a busy airport simply looking at one another. Kurt notices Burt and Carole step away to give them a moment and when they're no longer in his line of sight Kurt realizes this is it. He's leaving. How can he just stand there when he's about to board a plane and fly far, far away?

Without breaking eye contact with him, Kurt throws himself at Blaine, tangling his arms around the boy's neck and feeling Blaine's arms immediately find their way around his waist, pulling him close. They stay there for a moment; no words are exchanged, simply breathing in the scent of the other, trying to remember everything about them before they have to be apart.

Blaine sneaks a light kiss onto Kurt's neck who slowly pulls back to lean his forehead against Blaine's.

"I'm in love with you Blaine Anderson," Kurt whispers this as their eyes lock once more. He can feel Blaine smile as he quietly responds, "And I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt's hands slowly drop from Blaine's shoulders and he intertwines their fingers. A group of people walk by, eying the pair. Blaine takes a step back but keeps their hands together. Kurt gives him a sad look that is returned. Sure, they said had also said their goodbyes the day before, the entire day was spent packing last minute things, curled up on the bed talking and laughing, sharing soft kisses and then some not-so-soft kisses, and just being together. But right here, right now, he should be able to kiss his boyfriend goodbye at the airport too without being looked down upon!

"Goodbye Kurt," Blaine squeezes his hands and slides his out of Kurt's to pick up his bag and place it carefully on Kurt's shoulder.

"Goodbye Blaine." Kurt's voice is quiet, this throat thick as he turns around to head through security, a tear finally escaping. His feet travel a couple steps forward without him telling them too and then he stops suddenly. Why can't people just leave them alone, to have one moment to say goodbye? Well, people are just going to have to deal with it then, they aren't standing in the hallways of McKinley anymore! "Screw it," he whispers under his breath as his spins around on his heel and practically leaps towards Blaine who looks startled as Kurt presses his mouth to his. Blaine tenses for a second but melts into the kiss soon after, deciding not to care what the people staring in their direction thought and because well, Kurt is kissing him! What difference did it make to the rest of them anyway? Kurt's fingers are tangled in Blaine's hair and Blaine has wrapped his arm securely around Kurt, pulling him close once again.

When Kurt breaks away from the kiss he doesn't go far. Blaine is smiling up at him with bright eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks. Kurt softly presses his lips to Blaine's one more time and whispers an 'I love you' before turning and disappearing through the gates without a glance at the group of people beside them. He can't help the smile he's wearing, because yes, he's leaving. But he made it. He's going to New York! He has his dad and Carole and Finn. He has the glee club.

He has Blaine. Blaine, who is still standing outside the gates with a soft smile in his face, watching his boyfriend - the love of his life going on to live his dream.

And they both know it's not really goodbye after all. What are a few months anyway? They're not invincible, but they're strong. And they will be okay. Of that, they are both positive.


End file.
